My Tuna Journal: What If?
by Azrayah
Summary: AU for My Tuna Journal- What if Lucy and Tsuna were from the same world instead of different worlds? What if Lucy became his first friend because she stood up for him at a park? And what if she had to move, only keeping contact through email? What if they loose contact? Will they ever meet again? TsunaXOC?


Note: Japanese, **English**

Disclaimer: I own Lucy and plot.

* * *

After moving once again, Lucy knew the first thing to do in a new place was to explore. This would be the second time she and her family had moved; the first being when she was two. Her and her parents moved from London to Tokyo because of her father's work. Now they moved from Tokyo to Namimori, because her father was once again transferred.

Lucy never minded moving, of course. In fact, she was kind of glad they moved. Back at her old school, students and teachers alike made fun of her for being a failure at everything she did. From math to sports, she always messed up. The only thing she was good at was English, since at home she always spoke the language. Moving had allowed her to be free of such harshness, but the damage had already been done. Still, she kept up the facade of being happy to not worry her parents.

Telling her mother that she was going out, the little eight year old girl left the two-story house she now called home. Her mother had told her to be back before dinner, and the girl would be sure to follow her orders. Today they were having Salisbury steak, and there was no way she was going to miss out on that.

Rounding a corner, the girl spotted a small park up ahead. Smiling, she ran towards it. Once she got there, she saw a group of boys surrounding someone else on the other side of the park. To her, it looked like they were bullying the other person, so she jogged over there and tapped one of the boys on the outside on the shoulder. He turned and glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering what you were doing. When I see a crowd, of course I want to join in on the fun." she replied, looking through the small gap the boy had made by moving. There was a small brunet on the ground, cowering in fear as the other boys attacked and taunted him. She frowned. "Why are you bullying him?"

The boy glared at her. "What's it to you? Useless Tsuna is useless. No one cares what happens to him."

The girl's frown deepened. "Maybe I care, jerk." she said loudly, gaining the attention of the rest of the group, who stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Grinning, she cracked her knuckles, giving off a murderous aura. "Beat it, or I'll beat you." she growled.

One or two of the weaker boys ran off as soon as they saw the glint in her eye, but the rest held firm, now crowding around her, the cowering boy forgotten. The boy she had been talking to before held up his fist to punch her, but she was faster. She kicked him between his legs, causing him to drop to the ground in pain and then kicked his face, making him roll away a little.

The rest of the group, after seeing her beat that boy, ran away as fast as they could, leaving the injured boy to limp away. Seeing that they were taken care of, she turned to the brunet they had been hurting and held out a hand in front of him. "Are you alright?" she asked in a small, warm voice.

The boy looked up, his doe eyes red from crying as he stared at her with fear, shrinking away further. Lucy sighed, before bending down to his level. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Y-you-r n-not g-goin-g to h-hurt me?" he stuttered out, hope in his eyes. Lucy nodded and held out her hand again, to which he shakily accepted. Pulling him up gently, she saw all of the cuts and bruises on his skin and frowned.

"My house is around the corner. I'm going to take you home so my mom can help you." she stated, "Can you walk?" The boy nodded. Lucy then started to walk home, gently pulling the boy along

* * *

When the two children finally reached Lucy's house, the girl opened the door and shouted for her mother to come to the door. Her mother peaked around the corner. **"What is with you yell- oh my god, is he okay?!"** the woman exclaimed, dropping what she was holding and rushed over to the two children. The boy was panting slightly and looked like he was about to fall over.

The woman turned to her daughter. **"Go get the first aid kit ready. I'll take him up to the bathroom."** Lucy nodded, running up the stairs. The mother turned back to the boy. "I'll fix you right up, okay? Then we'll call you mother." she smiled warmly.

The injured boy, however, looked distressed. "P-please d-don't c-call my m-mom. I d-don't w-want t-to w-worry h-her." The woman looked at him, puzzled by his choice, but never the less complied. She gentle scooped him up in her arms (being careful of his wounds) and carried him up the stairs. Lucy opened the bathroom door for her, and stepped out of the way as her mother made her way into the room and set the boy down. The woman then proceed to treat his wounds, Lucy helping whenever she was needed.

* * *

After the boy got patched up, Lucy led him to her room so she could talk to him while her mother finished packing up the first aid kit. Inside her room was a bed covered in purple, silk bedding. Her walls were a cream color and her floor was deep oak wood, a throw rug underneath the small table in the middle of the room. The metal desk next to her bed was empty, her jacket discarded on the chair. There were a few un-packed boxes in the corner of the room next to the closet.

Lucy sat next to the boy on the bed, watching him squirm with discomfort. Deciding to speak up first (because who knows when he would), she said. "How about proper introductions, hm? I'm Lucy. What's you're name?"

The boy jumped slightly, before turning to her "I'm T-tsunayoshi, but e-everyone c-calls me Tsuna." he stuttered out. Lucy sighed. This is going to be hard.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Lucy smiled at him. "So tuna, want to play?"

Tsuna squeaked, not used to the contact or the nick name. "My name isn't tuna!" he whispered yelled nervously. Lucy just laughed and ruffled his hair. "It's fine! We're friends, right? No need to be so up tight, tuna."

"That's not my name!" he said louder this time, a blush adorning his face. The girl just smiled again and nodded. "Now...would you like to play?" Lucy asked once more. The boy looked at her uncertainly, before very slowly nodding. The girl grinned before grabbing his hand and dragging him off the bed.

* * *

"So Lucy, you can speak English and Japanese? That's so cool!" Tsuna exclaimed, taking a sip of his apple juice. Lucy just nodded and smiled. The two children were out in the back yard, waiting for their mothers to get done conversing over the phone.

Once Lucy's mother had finished treating Tsuna's wounds, she had asked for his mother's phone number. After much convincing and promising not to tell her about the bullying, Tsuna finally gave the woman the number, and she promptly called her. Now, an hour later, they were still talking over the phone.

Lucy, not wanting to sit there and listen to them, decided to take Tsuna outside to eat a snack of bunny shaped apple slices and apple juice. "Do you want me to teach you?" she asked, a smile on her face as she munched on an apple slice.

The boy's eyes lit up with excitement. He eagerly nodded his head, earning a giggle from the girl. "Okay, I'll teach you how to count first, since it's pretty easy." She then set down her apple slice and cup and held up a finger. **"One."**

Tsuna copied her movements. **"One."**

She nodded and held up two fingers. **"Two."**

He did the same. **"Two." **

The girl grinned and held up three fingers. **"Three."**

Tsuna copied. **"Three."**

This went on until Tsuna could count to ten without Lucy's help. He smiled and thanked her for the lesson. She just patted him on the head. "I'm glad you had fun, tuna."

The boy blushed, turning away from her and huffing. "My name isn't tuna!"

* * *

Okay, first things first. This took way longer then I hoped it would take. Sorry about that. I hope I can write more sooner, then get it out faster, but I never seem to. Sorry.

Second, sorry once again for not continuing to write my other story as much. (I am not discontinuing it!)

Third, the collab story I was doing is also being put on hold, so it wont be coming out for a while. I will tell you, though, that it is a 72fem!27 story. (They never get any love. Why?)

Fourth, I think I am going to have it where Lucy will teach Tsuna English, and they just talk to each other like that so no one else can really understand them.( That is, when they are older.) So I wanted to ask you guys what you thought of that.

Thanks for all of the support and sorry that I always end up leaving stories. I'm trying to break the habit.

Also, my website is up, but it's not fully updated right now. You're still welcome to check it out if you want to at:

h * t * t * p *: / * / a z * r a y * a h *. weebly * . * c o m /

Of course you need to get rid of spaces and * . If it doesn't show up, then there is a link on my profile page.


End file.
